PCD may be used to make cutting inserts as it provides a durable cutting edge. For example, PCD cutting inserts may be used as the cutting tips on underground drill bits, such as those used to drill oil and gas wells. Such drill bit inserts are cylindrical in nature, having a cylindrical core or substrate which is typically sintered carbide and a layer of sintered polycrystalline diamond located on an end of the substrate cylinder. Multiple of such inserts are attached to drill bits as the PCD forms a durable cutting edge. PCD cutting inserts may be used in a variety of applications to provide a higher performing and longer lasting cutting solution.
It will be appreciated that the drawings are illustrative and not limiting of the scope of the invention which is defined by the appended claims. The embodiments shown accomplish various aspects and objects of the invention. It is appreciated that it is not possible to clearly show each element and aspect of the invention in a single figure, and as such, multiple figures are presented to separately illustrate the various details of the invention in greater clarity. Similarly, not every embodiment need accomplish all advantages of the present invention.